


With Pleasure

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Memories, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Angela is tasked with bringing in Widowmaker for questioning, she wasn't prepared for what she found...
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 23





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in the end notes

Angela was terrified, she felt naked heading into what could easily become her end without a weapon. The apartment block was fancy, rich tapestries hung from the walls and royal carpet stretched through the halls. She decided to take the stairs, she figured there would be less chance of a trap instantly killing her, this apartment block could very easily be a front for a talon base was a thought she couldn’t rid from her mind.

After climbing three flights of stairs and taking a short trip down a fancy corridor, she found the door she was looking for and pressed the buzzer, after a short delay an alluring voice came from the speaker, “Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aider?”  
“Oh, uh, bonsoir, je cherche Amélie LaCroix. Est-elle ici?” she was pretty sure she’d butchered the pronunciation,  
“Oui, un instant s'il vous plait,” Angela was filled with dread once again, one wrong move and her brains would become part of the wall decorations, her body would be shipped off to god knows where and god knew what would become of it. The only thing that would be worse was being alive for the horrifying acts she dreamt up, which was another possibility she could not ignore.

The door clicked open, warm yellow eyes visible on the other side, “Qu'est-ce qui amène Overwatch à ma porte?” Angela swallowed the lump in her throat,  
“Nous devons vous parler de toute urgence,” she pleaded her life wouldn’t end there and then,  
“Entrer.” Amélie spoke, her tone unclear and setting the Swiss woman on edge as the door swung open and let her inside.

Amélie was wearing only a bathrobe, her perfect body barely concealed beneath the soft white material, “Donne moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tirer dessus tout de suite,” she didn’t understand,  
“Mon français est un peu rouillé, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît passer à l'anglais ou l'allemand?”  
“Oui bien sûr,” the French woman took a breath, “Give one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now,” Angela froze like a deer caught in headlights,   
“I, uh, I brought wine,” she quickly removed the bottle from her bag and held it at arms length,” her heart was racing, the assassin’s face was unmoving,  
“Now give me a reason I should hear you out,”   
“You could be in danger,” the French woman snorted,   
“Chéri, I am always in danger,” she swayed her hips as she approached the doctor, “Did you know, in Paris if a woman dresses in a white dress and gifts someone a bottle of wine it is seen as an act of love?” Angela’s face flushed red,  
“I, I didn’t,” Amélie pressed her mouth against her ear in a serious whisper,  
“Because it’s not true, and I believe my apartment’s bugged, spend the night with me and I’ll answer all of your questions somewhere safe, now call off your backup before they are killed,” Amélie finished her point with a soft kiss and let the towel slide from her perfect blue skin, “Would you like to join me in my bath, chéri?” Angela nodded slowly, her heart racing for an entirely different reason, her face regained colour as she quickly tapped two messages on her watch before removing it and her earpiece, she watched as Amélie picked up two wine glasses and took the bottle into her bathroom, steam pouring from the open door. 

She slipped out of her dress and underwear before following the sexy assassin into the bathroom, cursing herself for being so turned on whenever she was terrified. She cursed Moira for it, everything that woman had done to her under the guise of ‘love’ had left its mark on her, mentally or physically and she could never have enough of it. 

She was torn from her thoughts as classical music filled the air and a cool finger pressed into her damp core, “Just like old times chérie,” the French woman whispered, biting and marking the side of her neck. She could only moan in response as a second cold hand found her breasts, it took her mind a second to process what Amélie had just said,   
“Wait, old times?” she questioned, taking a step forward and turning to face the incredible body of the blue woman,  
“Oui chéri,” Amélie lowered her head, Angela could have sworn she saw a tear, “I remember who I once was,” Angela pulled her into an embrace, their mouths colliding in a heated kiss as they stumbled towards the bath before pulling apart briefly and acknowledging the tears in each other’s eyes,  
“Amélie, I missed you so much, what happened? How long have you been yourself again?”   
“Get in the bath and I’ll tell you,” she complied, finding the water uncomfortably hot, Amélie on the other hand let out a blissful moan as she sank into the warm water and foamy bubbles.

They both took a sip from the pre poured glass of wine, appreciating the taste before beginning to talk, “I have been myself for at least three months now, I still remember everything she did, the assassinations, the torture, the interrogations, everything. Widowmaker is still a part of me, I still occasionally lust to kill or watch as a helpless victim squirms in agony beneath me, it terrifies me, truly but I also find it mesmerising,” Angela took another long sip, “How did you come to be Amélie again though, I thought the process was irreversible?”  
“Talon performed hundreds of tests on me, all with the goal of improving me, I don’t know what they did to me, I only remember a pair of mismatched eyes behind a mask,”  
“Moira…” Angela let out a breathy whisper,  
“I also remember being held and kissed like a small child, the name Amélie was softly whispered to me. I remember a naked woman, she was long and boney and had those same eyes, she was one of only two people that ever called me Amélie,”  
“Do you know where she is now?” Angela nearly spilled her wine into the bubbly water, lost in thought,  
“Dead, as you know Talon collapsed from the inside, Akande and Gabriel blew each other to pieces along with the base, Moira was caught in the explosion, I escaped with the hacker Sombra,” Angela swallowed the lump in her throat, Moira was dead, Amélie would know and she wouldn’t lie, not unless she’s going to kill me, then at least I can see her again,  
“What about you Angela? How have you been since Overwatch was revived?”  
“It’s been hard work, but nothing we can’t handle, It’s nice to be able to make a difference again,” Amélie cocked her head,  
“How have things changed now that Talon’s gone?”   
“There’s still some things to tidy up, and Null Sector are still around but it’s been slow, we have more agents than we know what to do with and no missions for them to complete,” Amélie chuckled,  
“Isn’t that the point though,” she took a lengthy sip of wine and finished her glass, “that Overwatch will eventually run itself out of a purpose,”   
“There’ll always be evil that rises to challenge us, but yes, the end goal of Overwatch is a world where there is no need for us, which given what happened last time it’s safe to say we will always be needed.”

Angela finished her wine, with grace she moved in the bath, placing her empty glass on a tray next to the bottle, Amélie hummed in appreciation, taking in the doctor’s perfect body, “You’re as perfect as I remember you know,” Angela met her gaze with a flushed face, “I have fond memories of that night, my husband passed out drunk, Ana and Reinhardt sneaking off together and you sprawled out in front of me, begging me to ruin you,” Angela smiled at her before sinking beneath the line of bubbles in the bath,  
“I don’t recall that happening, but I may have forgotten a few things, would you consider reminding me?” Amélie flashed her a wicked smile,  
“Avec plaisir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations - Please feel free to correct me if any are wrong: 
> 
> Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aider? - Good evening, how can I help you
> 
> Bonsoir, je cherche Amélie LaCroix. Est-elle ici? - Good evening, I'm looking for Amélie LaCroix, is she here?
> 
> Oui, un instant s'il vous plaît - Yes, one moment please.
> 
> Qu'est-ce qui amène Overwatch à ma porte? - What brings Overwatch to my door?
> 
> Nous devons vous parler de toute urgence - We need to speak with you, urgently
> 
> Entrer - Enter
> 
> Donne moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tirer dessus tout de suite - Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now
> 
> Mon français est un peu rouillé, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît passer à l'anglais ou l'allemand - My French is a little rusty, can we please switch to English or German?
> 
> Oui bien sûr - Yes, of course
> 
> Oui chéri - Yes dear
> 
> Avec plaisir - With Pleasure
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
